puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romanov Sisters
The Romanov Sisters (collectively known as OTMA) are the main protagonists of Romanova Magica. They are the daughters of Tzar Nicholas II of Russia and his wife Alexandra. Olga Romanov "Father asks us to remember that the evil which is now in the world will become yet more powerful, and that it is not evil which conquers evil, but only love." Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanov is the eldest daughter of Nicholas II and Alexandra. Olga was generally described as kind-hearted and compassionate, but she was also very strong-willed and stubborn. She was known to have a fierce temper and was often unable to control her emotions. General Info Physical features *'Birthday: '''November 15 *'Eye colour:' *'Hair colour:' Other *'Soul gem: Light blue cross on bow *'Weapon: ' *'Wish: '''We wish for someone who can help our brother. *'Witch Form: 'Yelisabeta *'Known relatives: Tzar Nicholas II (Father), Tzarina Alexandra Feodorovna (mother), Grand Duchesses Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia Romanov (younger sisters), Tsarevich Alexei Romanov (younger brother) Tatiana Romanov "I want to believe there will be light when my journey has ended." Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanov is the second eldest daughter of Nicholas II and Alexandra. Tatiana was extremely close with her older sister Olga (they were collectively known as "The Big Pair"). Compared to Olga, Tatiana was more reserved and shy. She was also very direct and practical, and her siblings called her "The Governess" because of her brisk and bossy attitude. General Info Physical features *'Birthday: '''June 10th *'Eye colour:' *'Hair colour:' Other *'Soul gem: Light blue cross *'''Weapon: *'Wish: '''We wish for someone who can help our brother. *'Witch Form: Yelena *'''Known relatives: Tzar Nicholas II (Father), Tzarina Alexandra Feodorovna (mother), Grand Duchess Olga Romanov (Older sister), Grand Duchesses Maria and Anastasia Romanov (younger sisters), Tsarevich Alexei Romanov (younger brother) Maria Romanov "I'm so sorry I was not able to say goodbye." '' Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna Romanov is the third eldest/second youngest daughter of Nicholas II and Alexandra. She was very close with her younger sister Anastasia, and they were collectively known as "The Little Pair." She was mild-mannered and sweet, but her siblings would often take advantage of her kindness. General Info Physical features *'Birthday: June 14th *'''Eye colour: *'Hair colour:' Other *'Soul gem: '''Light blue cross in heart, located on waist *'Weapon:' *'Wish: We wish for someone who can help our brother. *'Witch Form: '''Yustina *'Known relatives: Tzar Nicholas II (Father), Tzarina Alexandra Feodorovna (mother), Grand Duchesses Olga and Tatiana Romanov (older sisters), Grand Duchess Anastasia (younger sister), Tsarevich Alexei Romanov (younger brother) Anastasia Romanov "Goodbye. Don't forget me." Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov is the youngest daughter of Nicholas II and Alexandra. She is perhaps the most well known of the Romanov sisters. Anastasia was a mischievous and goofy child, and loved making people laugh. She was very sociable and outgoing, and was generally viewed as a charming young lady despite her tendency to cause mischief. General Info Physical features *'Birthday: '''June 15 *'Eye colour:' Blue *'Hair colour:' Brown Other *'Soul gem:' Light blue cross in a circle, located on choker *'Weapon: Scepter *'Wish: '''We wish for someone who can help our brother. *'Witch Form: Yekaterine *'Known relatives:' Tzar Nicholas II (Father), Tzarina Alexandra Feodorovna (mother), Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria Romanov (older sisters), Tsarevich Alexei Romanov (younger brother) Summary Write the second section of your page here. Witch Descriptions The Duchess Witches with a naive nature. Trivia *Yekaterine (Anastasia's witch) is a reference to Yekaterinburg, where Anastasia and her family were killed in July 1918. *Anastasia is a Greek name meaning "resurrection." Coincidentally, Anastasia has often been associated with a popular rumor claiming that one of the tzar's daughters somehow managed to survive their brutal execution, as when the family's remains were initially discovered, the remains of Alexei and the remains of one of the Grand Duchesses (most commonly believed to be Anastasia, but Maria was also a possibility) were unaccounted for. The missing remains were eventually discovered in 2007, debunking the possibility of any of the Romanovs surviving their ordeal. Category:Historical Figures Category:Puella Magi Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Articles still under construction